


【Once but not now106 x Original106】He is in the mirror

by Riahfafa



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riahfafa/pseuds/Riahfafa
Summary: ^ ^ Once but not now106 x Original106！IDK how to translate it...事曾原啦！106x106！
Relationships: scp-106/scp-106
Kudos: 4





	【Once but not now106 x Original106】He is in the mirror

1．  
有时，也只是在偶尔，106会梦到自己，又或者说梦到的不是自己。  
他站在他人的视角，借助梦中人的感知系统，嗅见脚下草原传来的泥土混杂着雨露的气息，梦中的他赤足踩在松软的泥土上。他能看到周围模糊的人影，但他无法听见那些人影的呼声。  
那是他未曾见过的景象。自他记忆最源头，沉浮于长河中的碎块只剩下千篇一律的警报声，年轻人们出于惊恐的叫喊，又或是令他浑身不适的、有着银白色光泽的那种金属和突如其来映亮他身的强光。  
他承认他是有些好奇，自那时起，他头一次期盼入眠，期盼梦境，期盼借助梦中人的视角来了解这世界中他不曾知晓之地。

2．  
有时，这已成为常态，106会回顾起自己过去的生活。  
混着腹中饥饿到疼痛的炽热，与早已被模糊的记忆交错融合。  
或许是在他还算年轻时的记忆，苍白月光映照下的草原，和微风拂过他身躯的丝毫凉意。  
再细些？可回忆那些不必要的细枝末节已经过于困难了。  
他或许曾有过父母，曾有过兄弟姐妹，然那于他而言已成了不必要的记忆。按理说，他是应该记住的，但他已经无力去储存它们了。他只能被迫灌输着令他头昏脑涨的警报，去追寻那些可怜兮兮的小猎物，好让自己空虚的腹部得到丝毫充盈。  
曾有一次，但已是往事，他想。  
他早已失去了一切，但他也已经忘记了一切为何。  
在他勉强地能使得自己不会那么容易想起饥饿时，他或许会眯眸强迫自己稍作休息。偶尔，也只是在偶尔，他会梦到自己。  
梦境中的那副躯体似乎更具有活力——这也只是相比起自己而言。他时常会在清醒后对梦中的那不会饥饿、不会为旧时记忆所困扰的家伙有了许些的向往。

3．  
有时，106会想，梦中那人为何。  
他真的存在于这世界的一角，曾有过这段过往吗？  
106试图透过那丝毫的碎片，来拼凑完整的片段。  
然无论是梦中模糊的、无法问答的人影，亦或是他从未见过的那片草原，都无法给他提供丝毫灵感。  
在他稍作空闲时，他会在脑海勾勒对方形象，但...遗憾的是，无论为何种形象，似乎都不符合他脑海中“他”的外貌。  
细细想来，或许甚至已有过千万次的思考，可奇怪的是，106都觉得，他那梦中人的形象不可能为那样。

4．  
有时，106会想，梦中躯体为何。  
他像是自己，又不是自己。梦中的警报声，还有冰冷的地板，以及那暗红色的、令人昏昏欲睡的灯光，一切都是那么熟悉，但又覆着一层陌生的感觉。  
在这孤寂的牢笼，可曾有人像我一番被囚禁此处？  
他在想，他也在好奇，但令他头昏脑涨的迷宫遏制住他一切向外延伸的思维。  
在某些时间，他那昏昏沉沉的脑袋会有着突如其来的、关于对方的一瞬间的灵感，只不过在他还未伸出手触及到时，那丝毫的灵感早已悄然消逝。

5．  
直至时光倾泻至天色微明，106突破了囚禁他的层层阻碍。  
他头一次失去了目标，盲目地四处走着，似是在寻找谁。  
他为这感到可笑，他明明除了自己外什么都不剩了。  
但他仍执迷不悟地渴求着，渴求着那连他自己都不知道的人。  
莫名其妙的想法，他嘲笑自己。  
他仍拖曳着步伐向着前方迈去，就像是...那人就在前方一般。  
他妄想着，于某处角落，那人会突兀出现在他面前，然后笑着向他打招呼。  
...这不可能，他只得像是行尸走肉一般的四处游荡。  
而后，他撞上一堵玻璃。  
鬼使神差的，他没有像以往那样穿过，而是抬头望去。  
玻璃映照出他眉目，一瞬间使得他有些恍惚。  
那于他而言本应熟悉的，却混杂着许些陌生。  
一瞬间的想法扰乱了他的思绪，像是突兀般的，他好像理解了什么。  
他一直在，而又一直不在。  
他就是我。我就是他。  
这莫名的想法却让他动摇，他终于明白了梦境中的熟悉感为何，因为他即为他，然他同时也不为他。  
他无言，指尖触及略带凉意的玻璃，触及到的只剩一片幻影。  
镜中花，水中月。  
粘稠的腐蚀液逐滴落下，他的倒影已是模糊一片。  
抬起手，机械性地擦拭自己面庞，早已满是泪水。  
你如此接近，却又如此遥远，而我只得借助虚幻来探究你的真实。  
他只是呆滞地站在玻璃前，指尖勾勒自己——或者是，他的眉眼。  
一切的真实都令他恍惚。  
一切的虚妄都使他向往。  
孤寂的灵魂旁相伴的是另一同样孤寂的灵魂，无法触及到彼此存在。  
那是场，主角二人无法同时在场的戏剧。


End file.
